


Good Morning

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Drarry 30 Days of Kissing [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Kissing, Community: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook Group, F/M, I was dared...forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: For naarna who said I’d never willingly write this paring, yes you’re right so this is for you xxDrarry 30 days of kissing challenge





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naarna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/naarna/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/30835272218/in/dateposted-public/)

This was Draco’s favourite time of the day. The house was quiet, the only noise was bird song outside and the odd dog barking somewhere down the street.

He’d finally mastered that coffee perky later thing that the speckled git had given him and Hermione as a housewarming present. Hiding his smirk behind his coffee cup, Draco pulled the Daily Prophet towards him and flicked it open and started to read.

Like all men, he turned to the sports pages first, annoyed to find his team had lost yet again. Damn the bloody Weaslette and her Harpies. Tempted to floo call Potter to have an in-depth discussion, regardless of what Hermione called it, however as it was not quite seven o’clock, Draco resisted the urge. Not that he didn’t look forward to ruining Potter’s morning, but Hermione would give him hell for it. She may be _his_ girlfriend but _they_ were her best friends so Draco was expected to be civil to them.

Turning to the business pages Draco was pleased to see the stocks in his company had increased again. A few thousand more galleons in a man’s vault was a guaranteed way to improve his morning.

Of course, the other way guaranteed to improve a man’s morning just dropped herself into his lap and stole his coffee, pushing the paper out of the way and making herself comfortable clearly wearing Draco’s pale blue shirt, and he hoped nothing else.

“I can make you your own coffee you know?” Draco complained to Hermione’s grin as she licked the coffee froth off her top lip.

“Of course, you could, but yours tastes better.” she grinned in return, this was their regular argument, to the point their friends now ordered them two coffees, knowing one would surely pinch the other’s cup.


End file.
